The Winds of Change
by pairofdox
Summary: This story traces the relationship of Wil and Rath on their adventures. The story follows Lyn's story and will possibly follow a bit of Eliwood's. Shonen-ai warning because there will be a Wil/Rath pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

So after a few years I've decided to get back into creative writing. That means this story will be far from perfect and I would love to hear some feedback.

Shonen-ai warning. The paring is Wil/Rath. If you don't like guys falling in love with each other then you may not want to read this story.

I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
The Mysterious Rider**

_A small gust can yield a storm of change._

It was a breezy afternoon. After a laborious journey Lyndis's Legion arrived in Araphen. The city was bursting with life. Townspeople haggled with crafty merchants, artisans made magnificent weapons, radical preachers proclaimed their beliefs, and young children ran amuck through the streets.

"You may want to pay more attention," said a mysterious voice. Wil turned around and only saw cloth salesman.

"Boo!" Wil yelped. He frantically drew his bow only to realize there was no imminent danger. His face flushed with a deep crimson. Two small children laughed at him.

"Come on Wil," another voice shouted. This time it was Mark, the tactician. "We're going to meet Marquess Araphen. We can't have you lollygagging in the city like this."

"S-Sorry. I just got a bit sidetracked." Wil and Mark hurried to catch up with the rest of the group. They found everyone near the side entrance of Castle Araphen.

"There you are Wil," greeted Kent. "Next time don't go wandering off."

"Oh Kent, don't be so serious," Sain interjected. "I bet Wil was enamored by the lustrous women roaming–"

But Sain was cut short when Kent elbowed him in the stomach. Wil ignored their bickering and focused his attentions on Castle Araphen. The exterior walls were lavishly decorated with tapestries and paintings. Wil had heard rumors that Marquess Araphen employed mages to magically imbue the walls with great art. Too bad that money wasn't spent on the poor, thought Wil.

Suddenly, the castle was set aflame and assassins appeared out of nowhere.

"Prepare to die!" A swordsman lunged at Lyn and almost struck a mortal blow. If the Sacaean was a few inches closer her head would have came right off. Suddenly, an arrow sailed through the air and pierced the assassin's heart.

Wil looked over and saw a tall figure on a beautiful horse. The man wore an intricate bandana and was clearly from the Plains of Sacae. He invoked a feeling in Wil that was difficult to describe. It was like….

"Wil! Get your butt over here. We need to survey the area and protect the beautiful Lady Lyndis." Sain's commands snapped Wil back to reality. He quickly took out his bow and clumsily got on the back of Sain's horse. It never ceased to amaze him that Sain had the capacity to be serious. They rode around the area for a couple of minutes. No assassins or bandits were found.

"Is the perimeter clear?" Mark asked when Wil and Sain returned.

"Yup," Wil responded.

"Very good." Mark turned his attention toward the entire group. "Ok, here's what's going to happen. Lundgren's men are attacking the castle and we need to kick the crap outta them. Kent I need you…." Wil sighed as the typical battle preparations began. Mark would bark out orders, Kent would disagree with Mark, they would fight like a married couple, and Lyn would finally interject with a compromise.

"Ok, it's settled then," said Lyn. "Wil, why don't you and Rath head north? You two can make sure all the villages are safe."

Wil eagerly agreed. He loved exploring villages. It was an excellent opportunity for him to meet new people and find rare artifacts. However, there was something odd about Lyn's command. She mentioned someone named Rath. Who was he?

"That sounds like a fine plan Lyn of Lorca," the horseman said. "May there be a thousand curses upon our enemy."

Wil was so excited he started laugh. He knew Kent would scold him later for not taking the battle seriously but Wil could not help himself. He would get to explore the villages and travel with the mysterious man who saved Lyn's life.

The pair left the others as the battle began. At first Wil was poised, ready for anyone to jump out and attack. He began to relax when he saw no enemies in sight.

He turned to Rath. "Hiya Rath! My name's Wil. I'm an archer just like you. Where're you from? I'm from Pherae…."

Wil was so caught up in conversation he failed to notice Rath's expression. The Sacaean plainsman was ignoring him the entire time. Rath had no desire to hear the noise that came out of Wil's mouth. Rath was disappointed that he was not fighting with Lyn.

"…archery is fun though sometimes I wish I learned how to use magic. Have you ever wanted to try magic?"

"No," Rath responded coldly.

"You're not really much of a talker are you?"  
"No, I'm not."

"How about I shut up for a bit and let you say something?"

Poor Wil did not know that Rath wanted him to shut up for an eternity. Usually, Rath did not mind the company of others but Wil was too much. Rath nearly smiled when he got an idea to escape from the talkative archer.

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave," Rath said carefully. "I need to help open the secret passage to the castle."  
"Okie dokie!" Wil chirped. "Don't get killed."

Wil watched the Sacaean as he quickly rode away. He suddenly felt alone. Although Rath hardly spoke Wil enjoyed his presence.

"Hey you, archer boy," a pink haired thief approached Wil from a nearby house. Wil ignored him but the thief persisted. "I'm talking to you Mr. Archer,"

"Oh hello. Sorry, I didn't think you were talking to me. My names Wil! I'm fighting with Lyndis's Legion against assassins from Caelin coming to kill Lyn."

"Yes, yes, I've been watching," the thief replied. "You're side looks like the one that'll win."

"I sure hope so!"

"Yes, that's all good." The thief's tone became more business-like. "I'll tell you what Wil, if you buy my services I'll fight on your side."

"Sure! That sounds great! I'll take you back to meet Mark and Lyn. It's so great to have a new addition to Lyndis's Legion."

Wil and his new companion made their way back toward Castle Araphen. By now, the door to the castle's great hall was open. Wil found Mark giving Erk instructions.

"Ok, so you will attack that guard with the Flammas spell from your fire tomb. Now for the love of gods, make sure you remember to dodge the lance."

Erk was about to curse the tactician when Wil shouted, "Hey Mark! We have a new companion!"

"Who are you?" Mark asked the thief. Matthew introduced himself and his abilities. "Ok great. I need you to go open these chests for us. We might as well steal treasure from our enemies."

By dusk the battle was over. Marquess Araphen had rescinded his offer to aid Lyn. She and her companions left Araphen only to be pursued by Rath.

"Rath? What is it? Are you alright?" Lyn bombarded the nomad with questions.

"I overheard the Marquess talking to himself. He arrogantly denounced the people of Sacae. Lyn of the Lorca, will you accept my strength?"

"Yes Rath. We'd love to have you come along!"

"Thanks. I enj–"

"Are you really coming Rath?" Wil rushed from the tents and enthusiastically interrupted the conversation. "This will be great!"

"…yes," Rath responded.

Lyn giggled. "You'll like Wil, Rath. He's fun to be around."

"…I see."

"Well, I'm heading back to camp," said Lyn. "Mark and Kent are strategizing. I need to make sure there aren't any casualties."

Wil happily chatted away as Rath watched the sunset. The nomad was glad he left the awful Marquess Araphen to fight alongside Lyn. However, he was not sure how much of Wil he would be able to take.**  
**

* * *

**  
(Possibly) Humorous Endnote:**

"Oh gee," says the author in a sarcastic manner. "It's been an entire chapter and Rath doesn't like Wil at all. Weren't they supposed to kiss by now?":-P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**  
Nothing spectacular to mention. Writing is a lot of work but a lot of fun at the same time. I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters. I like puns and my vaguely philosophical italic statements.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
Straight as an Arrow**

_Life is a series of coincidences that weren't likely to happen_.

The next morning came far too early. Mark grumbled as he struggled to get up. The tactician was exhausted from the incessant battles.

"Marky! There you are!" The tactician choked at the sound of the voice. It was Serra and he did not have the energy to deal with her.

"Good morning Serra. What is it?"

She giggled. "You missed the morning morning. Can't you see? It's almost time for us to go to battle."

"What?" The tactician woke up immediately. He bombarded Serra with questions.

"Whats going on? Who gave the orders? What's the plan? Who's doing what?"

"Heehee, come on Marky. Kent will fill you in."

Serra grabbed Mark by the arm and dragged him to the rest of the group. He was cursing Kent under his breath.

"It's good to see you are awake Mark. I took it upon myself to get us ready for battle." Kent's eyes beamed with pride.

"Why didn't you people bother to wake me up?" Mark tried to contain his ire.

"We did. I had asked Sain to do that."

"That was brilliant," muttered Mark.

"I beg your forgiveness Sir Mark," pleaded Sain. "I was so engrossed in my morning reading I forget to wake you."

Erk laughed so hard he could barely speak "You read?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Sain looked offended. "I was reading a marvelous tale about a knight errant and his faithful squire fighting to right the wrongs of the world!"

"Enough!" Mark silenced his companions. "That's all great. Look, just tell me what's going on?"

"Very well then." Kent began a long winded explanation about the current situation. They were supposed to leave this morning except a young child seeking aid approached Lyn. Against Kent's wishes, she agreed to stay and help the child. The group was also joined by a monk named Lucius. Mark would have never guessed Lucius was a man.

"That sounds fantastic except for one detail."

"What is that?" Kent asked.

"I don't like how you are placing Rath at the front lines. Although he's incredibly swift he cannot partake in hand-to-hand combat. I'd hate to see him get chopped down by some axe wielding buffoon. "

"That's why I'm fighting alongside Rath," Lyn interjected. "That way he can be protected."

"And who will protect you?" Mark shot back. "You're not exactly someone who can take 100 blows."

"I would love to fight alongside Lyn," Rath spoke. There was a momentary silence.

"Here's what I've decided," Mark began. "This isn't a game. There are no restarts if we screw up. That means we don't have the luxuries of picking and choosing who we get to fight with. The whole point of doing battle is for us to win and not get killed. Rath, you will fight in the back lines with Wil and Erk. Lyn, you will fight behind the protection of Sain and Kent. Are we all clear?"

Lyn was disappointed but she conceded. "You're right Mark. You haven't steered us in the wrong direction yet. Come Sain! Come on Kent! Let's go."

"All right everyone. Let's move out."

-o-o-o-

Wil worked hard to contain his glee. He had a second chance to make a good impression on Rath. It was obvious the nomad did not like him. Wil was going to do everything in his power to change that.

"Should we get going Rath? We'll surely get left behind if we don't move."

"Very well then." The contempt in the nomad's voice was like ice. Wil pretended not to notice.

Wil, Rath, and Erk left without a word. Wil wanted to talk to Rath more than anything but he did not want to annoy him. He was desperately trying to think of ways to impress the Sacaean. Eventually, Erk broke the silence.

"I don't know why we bother heading out to the battlefield. It's not like we ever do anything. All Mark does is stick us in the back."

Ironically, a hand axe whirled around Erk's head. Wil giggled and quickly got his bow out. He shot an arrow that grazed the bandit's waste.

"You'll pay for that, you runt." Wil gasped as savage man lunged after him.

"That's enough of this. Flammas!" The man was engulfed in a pillar of fire. Once the spell wore off there was only ash were the man had stood.

"I'm glad you're on our side Erk." Wil laughed nervously.

"Erk! Everyone! I'm glad you're alright." Mark was huffing toward the battle scene.

"There appears to be bandits in addition Black Fang members," Erk said.

"Yes, there's a small number of bandits attacking from the rear," Mark said between wheezes. "I'm back there with Dorcas and Matthew now. We need some magic, so come on."

"What about Rath and I?" asked Wil.

"I need you two to ride ahead and regroup with the others on the front line. I apologize for the disorganization but these bandits came out of nowhere. Now if you excuse me I must be gone."

The tactician grabbed Erk and made haste toward the battle scene. Wil was alone with Rath for the first time since the attack on Castle Araphen. Now was his chance to make a good impression.

"We should get going. Don't you think Rath?"

"...of course. Get on the back of my horse."

After many attempts Wil was finally climbed on top of Rath's horse. The Sacaean laughed quietly.

"Hey, you aren't making fun of me aren't you?"

"I was simply admiring your affinity for horses."

Wil was indignant but kept quiet. Rath spurred his horse and the two companions moved quickly. Wil hugged the nomad tightly, so he would not fall off.

"Do we have to move so fast?" Wil nearly screamed.

"Would you rather us get caught and die?"

"Rath! Watch out!"

"Wha—"

There was no time. An arrow soared towards them. He threw the nomad off the horse and saved him a fatal blow. Wil grasped the reins of Rath's horse and pulled them with all his might. The horse whinnied angrily and stopped.

"I got you now."

The enemy archer was pursuing Rath. Wil gasped. His rash action might have doomed his companion. Wil hurriedly readied his bow and blindly shot an arrow.

"Nggg." The enemy archer moaned. Luckily, the arrow pierced the archer in the neck. She fell to the ground and died within seconds.

"Rath! Rath!" Wil rushed to his companion. The nomad was bleeding and unconscious.

"I'm sorry Rath. I'll protect you."

* * *

**(Possibly) Humorous Endnote:**  
Will Wil's willpower be enough to save Rath or will Rath suffer the wrath of death? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:  
**Yahoo! After surviving a whirlwind of school I've been on a well deserved break. That actually gave me some time to write. So here we have another action packed chapter (or as action packed as shonen-ai fics get). I like writing. I'm so glad I took it up again.

I don't Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
From Nowhere to Somewhere**

_Ordinary days aren't always so ordinary._

An orange glow filled the sky as the sun began to set. Wil spent the day nursing Rath back to health. Although the nomad was still knocked out his condition improved immensely. The remedies Wil applied had closed Rath's wound. It was only a matter of time before he regained consciousness.

Wil stroked Rath's head absentmindedly. "It's too bad you're not awake. The sun is so pretty."

The young archer lost himself in thought. Rath barely talked and yet Wil felt like the luckiest guy alive. It was a strange feeling for Wil. Whenever Rath was around life seemed perfect.

"It's too bad you never lived with me in Pherae. I could've introduced you to all the cool people in town. Like Rebbecca and Dan and those cute girls though..." Wil trailed off, seized with horror. "...they aren't as cute as you...In two days, I have had more feelings for you than Ellen, Rebbecca, Natasha, and Lyn all put together. Rath, I always want to be by your side."

"Mmhm of course." Wil yelped. Did Rath hear everything he just said?

"Thank you Lyn." Wil let a out a sigh of relief. Rath was only sleep talking. There was nothing to fear.

"It's an honor to fight beside such a beautiful warrior." Wil cursed so loudly he startled Rath's horse. It whinnied and almost took off. Rath grumbled and rubbed his eyes. The nomad was finally awake.

"Rath! Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine." The nomad rose to his feet and went to comfort his horse.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. If only I were paying more attention. I could've protected you better."

"No...don't apologize. You acted heroically under pressure. If anything, I am the one who is at fault."

"You?" Wil was surprised. "But you're so perfect and everything."

Rath laughed softly. "Thanks but that's not true. I was wrong to judge you so quickly and harshly. I should've treated you more like a companion."

"Thanks Rath! I promise I'll be better from now on."

Rath changed the subject. "Why don't we meditate together when we get back to camp?"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's the least I could do for the man who saved me."

Wil blushed heavily. "It was nothing."

"Shh, I sense the enemy. Get behind this tree."

Wil obeyed and the two companions watched the sky. They saw a clumsy figure barreling towards them. Wil clutched a small dagger he had in his pocket. There was no way he would fail Rath a second time.

"Umm...Wil? Is that you?" A shy young girl descended from an equally shy pegasus.

"Florina!" Wil forget about Rath for a moment and went to greet rider. "It's so nice to see you! Where are the others?"

"I...um...well I-"

"That's ok Florina," Lyn interrupted. "I'll talk to Wil."

"Lady Lyndis," Wil hid his contempt. "How're you?"

Lyn smiled. "Fantastic. The battle went smoothly and everyone is now resting. We found Ninian, Nil's sister and..." Wil could not focus on the conversation. He was too annoyed with Lyn for stealing Rath.

"...I'm so happy to see you both are alive and well! Everyone was worried. Why don't we head back to the castle? It's been a long day."

"Sounds like a good idea Lyn," Rath said.

"But what about Rath's horse?" Wil asked.

"Hmm," Lyn thought. "I have an idea. Wil, why don't you ride back with Florina and I can accompany Rath on his horse. I do have some horsemanship experience."

Wil wanted to tell Lyn to jump off a cliff. What he actually said was, "That sounds like a good idea but isn't Florina scared of men? Wouldn't it be better if you go back with her, so she doesn't get so distracted that she falls or something?"

"Um...I really enjoy riding with you Lyn," Florina added.

Lyn sighed with disappointment. "Ok then. We'll meet you guys back there. Oh, Dorcas is cooking again, so dinner will be good." Lyn and Florina mounted the Pegasus and flew away.

"Wait!" Wil called out nervously. "They never told us where they were."

Rath smiled. "Lyn had given explicit instructions. Didn't you listen?"

"Are you mocking me again?" Wil pouted.

"I'm only admiring your affinity for directions."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sain sat impatiently while his partner Kent served dinner. He fought all day and had nothing to eat since breakfast.

"Come on Kent. When will I get my food?"

"Aren't you the one who's always reminding me to 'serve the fair maidens' and 'be a chivalrous knight'?"

Sain glared at Kent. "How are knights like ourselves supposed to protect fair maidens if we die of starvation?"

"Fine, fine." Kent relented and served his impatient friend. Usually Sain was easy going but when it came to food the green cavalier could get grouchy.

"Sain, you shoulda saw how heroic Erky was today! Why when that awful man attacked I surely thought I was a goner." Sain was too busy checking Serra out to listen to her rambling story. The cleric was fairly attractive. She wore a long pink gown with elaborate illustrations of religious icons. The outfit was complemented by her pink hair and adorable dimples.

"Um, yes. Maiden Serra, do you think I was heroic today?"

She giggled. "Heehee, maybe."

"Thank you." Sain rolled his eyes. Serra was as beautiful as she was hard to get. He would have to try again later.

As Sain excused himself from dinner he noticed Wil was missing. He's so much fun to be around, thought Sain. Wil always has good jokes and stories.

Sain saw Wil sitting in dimly lit room by himself. The green cavalier recognized Wil's predicament immediately. Love sickness. Trying to contain his enthusiasm Sain went to great his lonely comrade.

"Sir Wil," the cavalier began, "may I join you?"

"Uh sure Sain," Wil responded. He was less perky than usual and clearly distracted.

"Ah yes, it was a most glorious day of combat. It feels so great to right the wrongs in the world. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah sure," Wil muttered.

"In fact, we even saved a beautiful woman." Sain added a little emphasis woman.

"Who, um yeah. Ninian. Right." Wil was definitely out of it.

The cavalier smirked. "Sir Wil, would you care to tell me about your love sickness?"

"Love what?" Wil immediately got defensive. "I'm fine Sain. I'm just tired. Believe it or not, I'm not an endless source of energy."

"You're not fooling me Sir Wil." Sain pressed on. "I'd recognize that look anywhere."

"Damn it Sain!" Wil snapped. "I'm not lovesick. I almost died today! My companion almost died today! I'm exhausted and just need a little time to myself."

"No need to get defensive sir Wil."

"Can't you ever mind your damn business?"

"Hmph!" Sain was offended. "I suppose you don't want my help then. Too bad because I'm an expert on love."

"Oh really? Is hitting on every girl in existence your definition of love?"

"I treat all beautiful woman with the utmost respect."

Wil laughed. "Sure you do. And look at all the success you have. You don't even have the emotional sensitivity to know I want to be left alone."

Sain glared at Wil. "I was only trying to be a good friend and fellow companion."

"Yeah, well, I've met bloodthirsty bandits who are better friends than you do."

The cavalier calmed himself. "Sir Wil, I was only trying to help. You aren't acting like your normal self."

"Maybe because I need some time alone?"

"But the sir Wil I've grown to know hates alone time."

Wil spat. "Yeah, I almost died today. Don't you think that's enough of a reason for alone time?"

"No," Sain said plainly. "You've had your share close calls and laughed them off. I think you're upset over a lover. I've acted this way too many times to not see it."

"So what if I am? It's not your business."

"Sir Wil," Sain began. "I am sorry. I had lost my temper and it's not right. I will take my leave if you wish. However, you are my friend and I want to help you. Besides, I am in your debt for all those great stories and jokes you tell."

"S-See," Wil stuttered. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It's just there's this...person I realize that I-"

"Have become enamored with," Sain finished for him. "So it seems you have your eyes on a lovely lass. Maybe I could help you."

"Well, it's not e-exactly a lass."

"Then who? Unless..."

Sain smiled wickedly. "Sir Wil, do you fancy me?"

"No," Wil nearly yelled. "I mean, that'd never work ever."

"I bet you'd love it if I slept with you."

"Ye-NO!"

"Then who?" the cavalier pressed on. "It's obviously not a maiden."

"Rath." Wil felt dirty as the name slid out his mouth.

"Of course!" Sain smacked himself in the head. "It's so obvious."

"It is?" Wil sounded nervous.

"Well to me it is. I told you I'm an expert on love."

"Right. Um, sorry for being so mean before," Wil apologized. "Between that and the nearly dying it's kind of taken a lot out of me."

"Understandable sir Wil."

"Wait, you don't have a problem with uh...me. Do you?"

Sain chuckled. "Of course not sir Wil. I've met many men in my day who fancy men. It always seemed quite silly to me to only fancy men. But alas, I wasn't put on this Earth to understand such a peculiar thing."

"Thanks." Wil impulsively hugged his companion.

"Excuse me," Sain pushed Wil away. "That was sweet but I think we need to discuss the matter at hand."

"Of course." Wil withdrew, feeling embarrassed.

"First of all, what does sir Rath think about you?"

"Rath used to not like me but today he apologized."

"What'd he say?"

Wil smiled. "Rath told me that he was wrong to judge me so quickly. He looked so much happier today. I mean, he still hardly talks but it was..."

"Magical?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Wil blushed.

"What you need to do," Sain instructed, "is first to keep fighting by sir Rath's side. Talk to him and get to know him better, which shouldn't be a problem for you. Now, what you need to do is ask sir Rath to spend time with you alone."

"Like a date? " Wil was nervous.

"Precisely! Ask sir Rath to go for a walk with you, practice archery, or partake in some other satisfying activity. The closer you get to him the more intimate you can get."

"Rath did ask me to mediate with him." Wil looked away. "But I haven't been on a real date before. How am I supposed to get Rath to like me? What if Rath doesn't even like other guys that way? What if he hates me?"

"No more questions," Sain commanded. "Firstly, I shall train you. Tomorrow morning bright and early. Secondly, I'll do some digging and send one of my associates to get more information about sir Rath."

"What?" Wil was confused. "What're you? A marquess?"

"No. Lady Serra and I have become good friends. Although she's a difficult one to woo."

"Um...right. So what is this 'training' and how will it get me ready?"

Sain grinned. "Well..."

* * *

**(Possibly) Humorous Endnotes:  
**Will Sain's training by inane or insane? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

Wow, it's been awhile. I know I've been awful with keeping updates coming but real life is very busy. It's so ridiculous. I'm a second semester senior and I'm working harder than ever. The advent of AP exams, final projects, and all the other activities I engage in keep me ridiculously busy. That takes a ton of time away from fun things like fan fiction. Now I actually have a moment to finish up this chapter. Next week is April break so that means I get to write more!

A few quick things. First, this chapter is a little rushed/short. It's not awful but definitely not my best work either. Usually I'd take more time to revise but it's been way too long since the last update.

Second, this chapter is kind of weird. Nothing bloody or X rated happens but there is some nudity. It's nothing major but I wanted to throw out a warning just in case.

Third, no Sain/Kent references. The only pairing will be Rath/Wil. I could do Sain/Kent in a future fic. In order to do that well the fic would have to be very in depth, which would be fun. But I digress.

Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 4! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Training**

_We all have to start somewhere._

It was the middle of the night. Wil grumbled as he fastened his vest and rolled up his stockings. This morning Sain was going to "train" him in the art of love. Wil considered skipping the session but he knew the cavalier would never shut up about it.

After a few minutes of getting lost Wil found the room he was supposed to be in. The room was sparsely furnished with a worn rug, a few chairs, and a large wooden table. Wil wished Sain had picked a less deserted room.

Fearing for the worst, Wil reluctantly followed Sain's instructions. He placed his candle on the table, covered his eyes, and waited.

After what felt like an eternity Wil heard a voice. "Sir Wil, you may uncover your eyes," Sain said with his typical grandeur.

Wil obeyed and let out a nervous laugh. Sain was completely naked. This must be intentional, thought Wil. Sain usually wears clothes to bed, doesn't he?

"So, are you ready to begin your training." The cavalier grinned.

"I...um..." Wil stammered profusely. "I wasn't expecting...I mean, um, you know."

"Of course you weren't," Sain said matter-of-factly. He plopped his candle on the table and continued speaking. "Allow me to explain why I came dressed in my natural glory."

"Yeah, sure..." Wil was experiencing a wide range of emotions. He felt surprised, scared, and, worst of all, aroused. The archer used all his strength to contain his anxiety.

"You see, sir Wil," the cavalier began, "The point of me being naked is to make this lesson as hard as possible for you. I can tell you think I'm very attractive, which I can't blame you. I am very attractive, especially compared to Kent, but I digress.

"In this lesson you will learn how to ask out another person and how to maintain self-control. I will pretend to be some random good looking guy that you will ask out."

"Ok." Wil could still not believe the situation he was in.

"Now here's the thing," Sain smiled wickedly. "If you can ask me out while I'm completely naked then you should have no problem with sir Rath. The situation you are in right now is far more awkward than anything you'll ever encounter in the real world...for the most part."

Wil laughed softly. "That's brilliant! I'm sorry I ever doubted you Sain."

"Yes, yes. Ok. Right now I'll pretend to be working out. I want you to come up to me and ask me out."

Wil felt like his stomach was tied into many knots. He gingerly approached the cavalier and got his attention.

"Hi Sain."

"Good morning sir Wil. What brings you to my morning stretches?"

"I wanted to uh ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I, uh, wanted to say that you're um I mean I..."

"Sir Wil, what are you saying?"

"I think you're um...well the thing is I was seeing, I mean want-"

"NO!" Sain shouted with uncharacteristic forcefulness.

"Ah!" Wil fell back onto the ground.

"My apologies sir Wil." Sain regained his composure. "You went about that totally in the wrong way. For someone so talkative you can be so speechless."

Wil grabbed the cavaliers hand and helped himself off the ground. At that moment Serra crept into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She giggled at the sight of Wil and Sain.

"Heehee. So Sain, this was your surprise to help Wil out. I'm actually impressed. Most gays I know could never resist a handsome knight like yourself. I'm surprised Wil hasn't jumped you by now."

Sain bowed. "Thank you my good associate. However, sir Wil needs more training before he can woo sir Rath."

"So he's the one Wil fancies." Serra grinned. "Hmm, he's not exactly a talker but I'll see what I can get out of him."

"You'd really do that for me? Thanks so much Serra!"

"Don't mention it hun. I love doing this sort of thing. Anyway, I'll let you know as soon as I get more info. Now if you boys excuse me, I have to get back to bed. That way I can get up early, which means I get to make Erky get up early. You guys should invest in escorts. They're worth every gold piece."

As silently as she entered, Serra crept out of the room and closed the door. She was excited for the coming day.

* * *

**(Possibly) Humorous Endnote:**

I hope Sain nudes (knows) what he is doing.

* * *


End file.
